


it's me

by goodthing (goodtimings)



Series: short stories of nct [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheese, Cheesy, Crushing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Huang Ren Jun, Young Love, confessing, donghyuck-centric, mark is cheesy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtimings/pseuds/goodthing
Summary: In which Mark confesses in the most cheesy way possible. Donghyuck thinks it's great but that's Donghyuck.





	it's me

**Author's Note:**

> the three c's! cheese, cliche, cringe! but i love the cheese bc i love markhyuck... enjoY!

The weekend began like usual, with Donghyuck knocking on Mark’s door _(at 11 am on the dot)_ and waltzing right in before Mark had even reached the door. 

‘One day you’re gonna walk in on like, _like…_ ’ Mark can’t say much. Donghyuck’s already walked in on many things, like Mark’s parents arguing about who should give him the Bird and Bee’s talk.

Donghyuck smiles smugly, ‘We’ve been friends for years, Mark, I’ve seen **e v e ry t h ing.** ’

‘You’ve seen _Too Much.’_ Mark grumbles, plodding his bare feet back to the bathroom.

  
It’s always been like this, Donghyuck spending the weekends with Mark. In fact, it felt more wrong not to. Even if they were fighting, or he’d pulled an all nighter the night before, Donghyuck would always find his way to Mark. 

At school, Jisung constantly questions how they don’t get sick of each other. After all, they see each other every 7 days of the week.

Truth be told, they _do_ get sick of each other  _(Jisung should know, he gets half of it in his ear every day.)_ Donghyuck will, more often than not, be told to shut up at least 10x in an hour or the other way around depending on the weather. But that doesn’t mean they shouldn’t hang out on the weekends. Absolutely not.

This particular weekend was slow, though. Both had merely bucketloads of homework and a litre of chocolate milk to occupy them for the whole day. As the sun began to set, Donghyuck got up from his seat with a huff. ‘My brain has officially gone to mush. _I don’t even care_ about what the reaction rate of _Whatever Element_ and _Whatever Element_ was - and I kinda love science.’

Mark laughs with a vigorous nod of the head. ‘Agrees. We still have popcorn left from last week, should we finish a series tonight?’

It doesn’t matter to Donghyuck that he’s about to reach 1% self-battery, or that his neck is beyond stiff from looking down at his books all day. If Mark says they’re having a drama marathon, _they’re having a drama marathon._

 

 

‘Donghyuck, who do you like?’ Mark questions slyly as he returns with more popcorn. It’s the 12th time he’s asked this week. Though Donghyuck had to give it to him, he’d managed to last the whole day without mentioning it. But Donghyuck was Tired.

‘No one.’ Donghyuck huffs for the 13th time this week. _(minus the time he sang, ‘no one no one no one no one no one,’ in the hall as a response…. make that 18 times.)_ But the huff is only for show because if he’s gonna spit lies he’ll _at least_ be convincing.

 ‘Mark, how many times are you gonna ask me who I like? I swear.’ Donghyuck complains from his spot on the couch.

 There was a short silence, Donghyuck looks down at his hands to hide the crawling blush. **Concept:** _if he keeps hiding who he likes from Mark, maybe he’ll eventually give up._

 If only it was that simple.  


Mark shuffles from Donghyuck’s right. The air isn’t tense but it feels as still as a picture. _'Until you say my name.’_  


Many times had Donghyuck been surprised, like when Mark had hugged him after a soccer game. Or when Mark had snuck up behind him when the lights were off and shouted really loudly in his ear, _an hour ago._ Or the time in primary school when his pencil flung itself across the room without Donghyuck even flinching. But nothing compares to now.

  
Donghyuck doesn’t even notice he’s been holding his breath until his brain is screaming at him. Whether it be the lack of oxygen or nervousness, he’s sure he looks like a tomato. _‘Stop playing around Mark…’_  


**Deep breath, shakey laugh,** _yes just like that._  


He can hear Mark moving from his chair and yet again Donghyuck is left surprised. Two arms snake around his shoulders and suddenly Mark Lee’s face is directly to his right. The close proximity forces Donghyuck's face forward, mostly so Mark doesn’t see his blush in the dim light, although he’s pretty sure the older boy has already noticed. _‘Most awkward ‘back/shoulder hug’ goes to Mark Lee_ , but Donghyuck is far too flustered and busy trying to look forward to care.

‘I’m **_serious_** Donghyuck.’ Mark says convincingly, he sounds shy now. Donghyuck can feel Mark’s breath as he speaks. 

Donghyuck’s speechless and every breath Mark takes seems to steal his own. _Just spit something out boy !_

‘Mark, _quit playing.’_

  
Mark huffs and takes the longest time to gather a breath _(stg Mark Lee)._ ‘Stop playing yourself, I _**like**_ you Donghyuck, if you don’t like me back please at least reject me instead of pretending I’m pranking you.’ He says the words like he’s playful, but Donghyuck can recognise the hurt laced in his best friend’s words.

‘Mark, y-you know I like you too right?’ _and why the stutter?_ It’s a good thing this couch exists or Donghyuck would have melted right now. Mark is still hugging him from behind. He can still feel Mark’s soft voice in his ear and his warm breath to the right. It’s overwhelming.

Mark chuckles, ‘I knew it. From the moment you called me at 6 am on a _Sunday_ to tell me the sunrise was too pretty to miss, and dragged me out of bed just to watch it.’ 

Donghyuck lets out a breathy laugh, the bright memory of 12 year old Mark clad in bedhead and Pooh Bear pyjamas, rubbing his eyes to glare at the sun rising. Had it been anyone else, Mark would have quickly shut them down. But Donghyuck was always different.

 Donghyuck is smiling and breathing easy before he knows it. This is it, this is how he pictured things to be in his mindless daydreams.

  
‘Can you accept me now, _officially?_ If not now, I’ll surely stay up all night wondering if you want to be with me now or not.’ _Impatient Mark_ strikes again, Donghyuck tsks. 

‘Yes, Mark, I’d love to be your… _boyfriend.’_ Donghyuck smiles around the words, internally cringing and also grinning. ‘Now hurry up and hug me properly because I swear your back is gonna ache tomorrow if you keep crouching like this.’

Mark’s grin is visible even in the dim lighting. Donghyuck can see it like the sunshine when they’re standing in front of each other. He happily hugs his best friend and sighs contently. They were _so_ cheesy.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at their lunch table, Renjun watches Mark and Donghyuck and smiles. They hadn’t said anything yet but everyone could tell, and finally, _oh my gosh, finally._ If he had to deal with Mark calling him at midnight **one more time,** _just_ to whine about how cute Donghyuck looked in the dumbest headband Renjun had ever seen, he might’ve blocked Mark’s number by now.

Renjun glances at the boy beside him, automatically blushing slightly. _Huang Renjun you get shy far too easily._

‘Who do you like, Jeno?’ Renjun asks curiously, he’s smiling to hide his own embarrassment. The question was pretty familiar within the friend group, with Mark promoting it like a salesman more recently. Hopefully the blush Renjun’s wearing looks like ‘youthful dew’ or whatever his sister talks about when she puts on makeup.

The water in Jeno’s hand is dangerously close to spilling. Jeno splutters out a, ‘Um… no one really.’

Renjun is too disappointed to notice how forced it sounds. He can only nod understandingly as a reply, but it’s a lie because Renjun doesn’t relate to Jeno in any way.

‘And you?’ The younger boy asks, taking a sip from his water. 

Renjun hums. ‘Same as you.’ 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! school starts soon so it's about time i dropped smth before i disappear for a bit!  
> recently my ideas have been losing colour so this is a little story i wrote awhile back!! the format of this is so weird idk what i'm doing w spacingfkdjhk but i hope it's okay!!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave some feedback <33 ily  
> (find me: curious cat.me/kdy_ | twt: @nctsoloist)


End file.
